What Should've Been
by Minerva Lily Gardner
Summary: My take on Snape's Worst Memory; when he calls Lily THE M WORD. Well, not on my watch people! R&R Please! The story is actually pretty awesome, If your a Lily Evans/Severus Snape shipper.


**Disclaimer: It really should belong to me. But, sadly, it doesn't, and there's nothing I can do about it.**

What Should've Been

The tall, dark oak tree towered over Severus Snape, as he sat at the base, a copy of _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5) _opened on his lap, along an eagle feather quill, an ink bottle, and a roll of parchment. He was supposed to be writing an essay on "The Details of the Patronus Charm", but all he could focus on was the eventual arrival of his best friend, Lily Evans. His constant concentration on her creamy white skin, fiery red hair, and bright, emerald eyes was nothing new; in fact, he had been concentrating on her extremely captivating appearance much more often than usual.

Looking back at his parchment, he continued to write that _"For the incantation (expecto patronum) to work, the caster must focus on a very happy memory, if not, the most happy memory of their life, and concentrate very hard on it" _when he heard laughter. Malicious laughter. Looking up from his parchment, he saw four figures saunter towards him. As they came closer he could see the outlines of four boys, one short and plump, three tall with messy hair and casual hands in their pockets. Severus knew this was a bad sign. He drew his wand out of his robes, but it was too late. Severus didn't have time to react.

'Expelliarmus!' James said, almost lazily. Severus' wand flew out of his hand, and James' second partner in crime, Sirius Black, caught it.

'All alone and unprotected. Did Lily finally realize what a greasy git you are and dump you, _Snivellus_?' James sneered. Severus' face turned an angry shade of red. Then he smirked.

'At least she can stand my presence, Potter, and doesn't walk around calling me an arrogant toerag.' At this, James raised his wand higher in the air.

'Levicorpus!' He bellowed. Severus went flying upside-down, as if he was being hoisted up in the air by one of his ankles.

Severus hissed, 'You insolent little...'

Lily was walking out towards the large oak tree she had promised Severus she would meet him at. It peered out at her, but her happy smile suddenly turned into a dark scowl. It was all she could do from marching over to the "Marauders", as they so cleverly named themselves, and snap all their wands, so that they could never use them to do harm to anyone ever again. Turning around to face the castle, Lily knew what she had to do.

Severus was enraged. He had been the subject of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew's torture for years. But nothing, not even Lily, stopped Severus from wanting their heads ripped off.

'YOU COWARD! YOU UGLY, STUPID PRAT! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!' Severus screamed. Sirius burst out laughing, along with Peter and James. This time, it was Sirius' turn to attack.

'Incarcerous!' Sirius said pleasantly. Severus was bound and gagged. 'Now we don't have to hear his shrilly voice. I mean, it's enough we have to look at Snivellus' slimeball appearance, don't you think Moony?' Remus, who had kept quiet until now, was forced to answer.

'Yeah...' He gave a weak smile and a forced laugh. Peter laughed and clapped Remus on the back.

'The Ickle Prefect can't be seen having fun I guess. Or am I wrong Moony?' Peter pushed. 'Do you like our dear, greasy Snivellus?' But before Remus could retort, a loud, infuriated shout came from the direction of the castle.

'JAMES POTTER! YOU GREAT GIT! YOU ARROGANT TOERAG! YOU PUT HIM DOWN NOW!' Lily shrieked, running over to them, Professor McGonagall tailing behind her. Lily shoved her wand in James' face and started yelling again. 'YOU FOUL, EVIL, MISERABLE LITTLE COCKROACH!'

Sirius held his hands up in an innocent sort of way. 'Hey, Evans, calm down! We're just having a little joke with Sniv-Snape!'

Lily scoffed. 'Oh, this is a joke is it? Why don't I play this little joke on you? In fact, I think I will right now-'

'Now, now, Miss Evans, I'm sure we can find a suitable punishment for these boys.' McGonagall turned to Severus and muttered 'Relashio' and 'Libracorpus'. Severus was unbound and fell to the earth. Lily ran to him.

'Oh God, Sev, are you alright?' She asked, her eyes filling with tears.

'I'm fine Lily.' Severus muttered darkly.

'Sev, I think maybe we should take you to the hospital wing.' She said, reaching for his arm, so she could drag him there. He sighed, taking her outstretched hand in his own.

'Lil, I'm fine. Trust me.' He gave her a feeble smile, and squeezed her hand. Professor McGonagall, watching the exchange, smiled inwardly, and turned towards the four boys.

'Now. I think five points from each of you should do the trick, and detention for the next three Saturdays.' They all groaned.

'But Professor! The Quidditch Cup Final is in three Saturdays! We'll lose if I can't play!' James whined.

'A bit condescending, don't you think?' Lily shot, but McGonagall waved her down impatiently.

'I guess you should've thought of that earlier Mr. Potter. And Mr. Lupin! I'm very disappointed in you! You're a Prefect! You should have stopped this yourself!' McGonagall scolded, then added: 'You are alright, Mr. Snape?' Severus flushed a pale shade of pink.

'Yes, thank you Professor.' McGonagall gave them all a stern look before walking back to the castle, abd soon followed by the four Marauders, all muttering darkly.

'Oh Lily. I really do love you.' Severus sighed. Then froze.

Lily looked up at him, her eyes large. 'You-what?' _No use denying it now, _Severus thought. His black eyes bore into her green ones.

'I love you Lily. Always have, and probably always will.' She broke eye contact, and tears were pouring down her face. He put a hand on her shoulder. 'I'm sorry. I'll just go...' He withdrew, and started to walk away, but Lily reached out and grabbed his arm, and spun him around, his eyes meeting hers again. He noticed a dazzling white smile on her face.

'Severus...' Lily whispered. She flung her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight embrace. His arms wrapped around her, one hand rubbing her back comfortingly. She brought her mouth to his ear.

'Severus?' She asked, her warm breath tickling his skin. _Oh Merlin, _Severus thought.

'Lily?' He replied, a smile tugging at his lips.

'I love you too. Always have, and probably always will.' She smiled, and planted a soft kiss to his cheek. Severus wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and she his waist. He collected his books, and they started up towards the castle. She laid her head on his shoulder, and quickly the day's events erased from his mind.

Somewhere in the distance, James Potter rammed his fist into a stone wall.

THE END

**A/N: So...Review Please! The more feedback I get, the better writer I become, and the greater the characters get! **


End file.
